Mike is in charge- Not something Harvey ever thought would happen
by smurfilicious
Summary: Harvey is turned into a toddler by a potion. This is supposed to be funny and not to be taken seriously. Follow Mike through the bad the good and the down right ugly as he becomes Harvey's main caregiver. Expect Tantrums, cuddles and lots of fluffy bonding
1. The new Harvey

**AN**

**Hey guys, I have been wanting to write a toddler Harvey fic for ages, I think a little demanding Harvey is just what everyone wants to read. This is make believe lol. Harvey is turned into a toddler by a potion :P and Mike becomes his main caregiver. **

**See Mike battle, toilet training, tantrums and cushy fluffy moments.**

**Please Pm and review, I would love to hear your thoughts. **

"Harvey! What's happened to you?" Mike asked seeing his boss lying on the floor; he couldn't have been older than two or three. Harvey started crying "The Potion she gave me" Harvey cried. Mike awkwardly picked his squirming boss up, Harvey didn't want to be picked up he squirmed and kicked "Harvey stop it, just calm down it is Mike your associate"

"I know idiot, I know it is you put me down and find me some clothes" Harvey ordered in the same voice that Adult Harvey would have used when instructing his associate to do something.

"I don't have toddler clothes Harvey who do you think I am" Mike asked looking around for something to wrap Harvey in; He settled in a blanket and attempted to wrap his boss in it.

"No no I am not going out wearing that"

"We are going to Donna's she will know what to do"

* * *

"Mike you wrapped a towel around his butt" Donna said trying to contain her amusement at seeing her boss wrapped in just a blanket and a towel for a diaper. "Mike how did this happen"

"I don't know we were seeing Nancy demon and Harvey asked me to go get her some water and I came back and he was lying on the floor" Mike said gesturing to Harvey

"Ow Harvey" Mike cried as Harvey bit him "That hurt"

"Stop talking about me then now pup go get me clothes" Harvey ordered waving Mike away Mike laughed "You really think you can order me about Harvey you are three and two feet tall, before Harvey could respond to Mike, Donna had swooped him up and passed him to Mike, "Come with me Mike I have some diapers in the cupboard for when my niece stays unfortunately for Harvey they are girls diapers. "WHAT I AM NOT WEARING A DIAPER NO WAY" Harvey yelled, Donna thrust the pull up diaper at Mike who looked at her incredulously "You want me to put it on him, he will kill me"

"Mike he is three years old-you are scared of a three year old"

"This is Harvey have you seen him" Mike sat on Donna's couch and took the towel and blanket off Mike and opened the pull up diaper "NO NO NO MIKE YOU ARE FIRED" Harvey kicked and slapped Mike.

"Harvey Specter one more kick and I will smack your bottom" Donna warned "Mike sniggered, that was something he never thought he would hear. Harvey stopped his tantrum intimidated by Donna's words. Mike pulled the pull up on Harvey and Donna gave Mike a t-shirt to put on him "It's for a five year old so it will be huge, but fine until we get some in his size"

"I am still here you know, get off puppy I can dress myself" Harvey complained slapping his knees in frustration when he found that his hands didn't work as well as he wished they would. Mike smiled and buttoned the polo-shirt for his boss.

"Harvey we need to decide who you are going to live with" Donna said siting down on the couch and trying not to smirk that Harvey was still sitting on Mike's knee and had begun sucking on his fingers. "I can stay by myself I am an adult" Harvey stressed scowling at Donna who smiled and shook her head "You are three years old Harvey, you are not an adult, like it or not you need someone to look after you Mike will do it won't you"

"What?! I can't I can't look after… Harvey" Mike said abruptly lifting Harvey onto the floor

"He likes you Mike" Donna said smiling as Harvey looked upset at having been lifted off Mike's knee.

"I don't like him. I just need someone to do my work" Harvey defended himself

"Sure we all know you care about me Harvey"

"Shut up Mike" Harvey warned  
"Then it's settled Mike will take care of you and you will stay in "

"In my condo, and you touch nothing" Harvey said finishing Donna's sentence before she decided that he would stay in Mike's cesspit.

* * *

"Mike come and get some lunch you need to put some meat on" Donna said looking at Mike and tuting "Mike do you ever eat?" Mike smiled and dug into his lunch, Harvey was sulking in the corner having been put there for biting- again

"Harvey you can come out now" Donna said as she plated some sandwiches on the plate for Harvey with the crusts cut off. "No I am not I am staying here you don't tell me what to do" Harvey yelled stomping his foot on every second word.

Donna sighed and picked Harvey up placing in the high chair set up in her kitchen "NO NO NO GET ME OUT OF HERE I DO NOT SIT IN A HIGH CHAIR" Harvey kicked and hamoured his hands on the tray. "Do you like this then Mike" Donna asked as Mike dove into his food helping himself to seconds "I do you are a great cook Donna, you should have been a chef"

"Mike it is sandwiches" Donna said laughing taking a glance over to Harvey who was still very much in his tantrum, he was trying to climb out of his high chair and yelling when he couldn't accomplish it. "It is good meat though none of that crap that I have to get" Mike explained as he devoured another slice of the 'posh ham'

"You try your hardest Mike-; Donna said kindly "You have a great burden of having to pay your grandma's home, it can't be easy"

"Thank you Donna" Mike said gratefully.

"Harvey are you ready to come and eat with the grownups" Harvey yelled and knocked the plate off the tray. "I'm not eating that it's demeaning" Harvey said as Donna glared at him as she picked the plate and mess up off the floor. "It is sandwiches Harvey" Donna said patiently.

"You cut the crusts off" Harvey moaned he would deny that it was a whine- but it definitely was.

"Your child side will not like crusts Harvey"

"I DO NOT HAVE A CHILD SIDE" Harvey screamed outraged at the mere suggestion "You have been throwing tantrums since you came here, you are a child"

"It's not my fault" Harvey protested rubbing at his eyes he was starting to get tired, Donna picked him up and held him properly rubbing his back "I know it is not your fault Harvey you need to eat something and sleep before Mike can take you home- Mike stay here and make sure he eats something then put him down to nap in my bed" Mike nodded taking Harvey from Donna and putting him in the high chair.

"You want me to make you fresh sandwiches then" Donna has smoked salmon "I bet you eat that expensive shit" Mike said looking at the expensive salmon "You pay Donna a lot?"

"Not that you will ever find out pup now get me clothes and food I am cold and hungry"

"You only need a diaper and top to nap after that Donna will have clothes for you" Harvey scowled at mentioned diaper, he looked down at his bottom half and pulled at the diaper glaring at it as if it would disappear. Mike smiled and put the plate of sandwiches on the tray, "I am not going In that thing again" Harvey warned Mike, Mike sighed and carried Harvey to the couch dropping him on it "Eat there then don't drop crumbs" Harvey looked up at Mike and stuffed a sandwich into his mouth dribbling and dropping crumbs everywhere, groaning at the mess that he was making. "It's okay Harvey we will get you some bibs" Harvey flipped the bird at Mike and went back to gobbling down his lunch.

* * *

"I am not wearing that" Harvey protested when it was bed time, they were back at Harvey's condo and Mike was trying to put Harvey in the all in one baby grow with baby lions on that Donna had bought- it was okay for her to buy these things, Mike had to be the one to convince Harvey to wear It. Mike was begining to get fed up with little Harvey. He fought everything but him standing there pouting with his arms folded was cute no matter how hard he was trying to be naughty.

"If you put it on I will let you have your pacifier" Mike had discovered that Harvey liked the pacifiers, he liked sucking on his fingers and Mike had had to pry to pacifier away in order to feed his boss some tuna pasta. Harvey sighed but nodded "You know you need to start talking with a lisp when we go out in public, three year olds do not have perfect speech" Mike told Harvey concerned about how well he spoke and knowing that people would question it.

"I refuse to talk like a toddler, I am well educated" Harvey moaned, Mike ignored him and continued to dress him in the baby grow fastening the poppers. "Why did Donna have to get babyish pyjamas" Harvey complained as he toddled behind Mike taking the 'cars' Sippy cup offered with Milk and climbed onto his sofa leaning his head against the pillow as he stared at his cup like it was poison but drank from it when Mike said there was no other cups for him to use. "i think Donna is enjoying this" Harvey whined as he drank his Milk and clutched his new polar bear teddy- he was NOT cuddling it byany means- how dare anyone suggest such a thing. He was merelly feeling the textures- as you do.

Mike sank down in Harvey's luxurious sofa, it was so comfortable and felt wonderful on his back, he closed his eyes. The day had been well.. confusing and tiring, he was unprepared for Harvey to crawl into his lap and slap his face lightly "Wake up pup you need to put me to bed" Harvey ordered Mike shook his head and picked Harvey up. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Taking Monster Harvey shopping

"Harvey come on we need to hurry up" Mike said yawning as he talked to toddler Harvey sitting on the couch. Mike had decided that Harvey must have been a nightmare sleeper for his parents when he was a toddler. Mike had been woken up five times once because he was complaining he needed a diaper change and the others because 'it was too early for bed' Eventually Mike had given up on putting Harvey back to bed and had allowed him to sleep with him. "Go way Mwike I do what I want to dwo" Mike rolled his eyes, this was going to get old fast he grinned though when he realised that Harvey had spoken through his pacifier and was having battle on the couch as he played with two dinosaur figures. Mike smiled pleased that Harvey was playing like a child and not ignoring the fact that he was a child. Mike checked to see that the toddler was safe and set about preparing breakfast.

Harvey's eyes wandered to around the room watching Mike as he was intrigued by what he was doing in the kitchen "Mike I need some coffee" He ordered as he watch his associate prepare some waffles and fruit. "Harvey you are definetly not getting any coffee, you can forget that it's milk or nothing" Harvey pouted crossing his arms "Coffeeeee" He whined, Harvey tried to grab for Mike's cofee when the younger man wasn't looking, luckily Mike got him just as the little hand hooked the cup "Harvey no, you cannot grab for hot things you could have burnt your fingers, now stop it or i am puting you in timeout" Mike warned relieved that Harvey had not gotten hurt. Donna would kill him. Harvey stomped his foot and smacked Mike's leg. Mike ignored him rolling his eyes as he put the toddlers plate on the high chair tray.

* * *

"Come on Harvey time to eat" Mike said picking Harvey up and siting him in the high chair, Harvey kicked and yelled "No high chair" Harvey cried. "Sorry Harvey but it's the only chair that you can use to eat, you can't reach the table. Harvey scowled at Mike and went to knock the plate off the table. "Harvey no!" Mike said in a stern voice. "Mike" Harvey whimpered "What Harvey I have said you need to stay in the high chair" Mike explained, Harvey shook his head "Ineedtheoilet" he blurted out trying not to squirm but failing miserably. "What did you say Harvey I didn't hear what you said, it's okay you can tell me" Mike said softly as he was stiring the toddlers porridge "I need the toilet" Harvey repeated. "Oh" Mike replied putting the bowl down "That's okay go ahead you are wearing a diaper Harvey" Mike replied as he cut the waffles up.

"I don't want to use a diaper" Harvey shrieked incredulously. Mike sighed "Then I need to try and potty train you, I can check the internet for some tips" Harvey scowled at him and then smirked "What your big educated brain doesn't know that" Harvey mocked as Mike drank from his coffee, Harvey watched him intently wanting to reach out and grab it.

"I don't have kids Harvey why would I know how to potty train one, I suppose we could ask Donna" Mike teased "I will kill you and everyone related to you Harvey threatened as he watched Mike stir his porridge again "It's fine give me it" Harvey complained he didn't want babied, his expression soon changed when he saw what was in the bowl "This is not porridge" He confirmed looking down at the creamy mess with disgust. "It's baby porridge Harvey"

"And I am not a baby" Harvey moaned as he raised an eyebrow at Mike "Okay Harvey it is 'toddler' porridge- Mike stessed "Now will you please just shut up and eat, you are giving me a headache" Mike complained already fed up with dealing with an awkward Harvey. Harvey stared at Mike shocked that the puppy would speak to him like that. Mike saw the toddler's surprised face "Look I am sorry Harvey I'm not used to kids okay" Mike said as he took the tea towel hanging from Harvey's cooker and tucked it in Harvey's shirt. "GET THAT OFF ME" Harvey yelled aiming a kick at Mike missing miserably. "It's that or a bib" Mike warned "Donna got some lovely ones with cute animals" "I hate you" Harvey decided, Mike couldn't help but laugh at the immature insult. Sure Harvey was an 'adult'

* * *

"Harvey if you are that upset about being in diapers then I suppose we can go shopping this afternoon for some potty training things" Mike decided as he watched Harvey pull at his diaper. Mike had moved onto to actually feeding Harvey , himself as the toddler had not quite mastered the art of how to feed himself using a spoon without re decorating his kitchen.

"Dwu pwomise" Harvey asked through a mouthful of porridge spitting it onto Mike's face giggling as he did so.

"I hate sitting in this thing" Harvey moaned as Mike cleaned his face.

"I know Harvey- Mike said eating his own breakfast in between feeding Harvey, he allowed the toddler to just use his hands to eat the waffle as he didn't want breakfast to go on for the whole day. " I have heard of booster seats, we could get you of those instead of the high chair if it protects your man hood a bit more" Mike mocked his eyes shining brightly as he teased his boss. Harvey was going to throw an insult back but decided that the porridge was better, siting back in his high chair he lodged the bowl at Mike covering the young man in porridge, Mike was shocked by the incident and started laughing , Harvey joined in and actually did laugh like a toddler.

* * *

"I didn't know you could drive" Harvey told Mike as he was lifted out of Harvey's car "There is a lot you don't know about me Harvey" Harvey smiled "Oh man of mystery are you?" Harvey mocked. "Harvey as funny as you are and you amuse me greatly, you need to act like a toddler" Mike told him as he popped the pacifier in his boss's mouth and passed him the polar bear. Harvey scowled and crossed his arms trying to look fierce and annoyed "Yep that will do" Mike said as he hoisted Harvey into the cart seat fastening the clips. "You don't need to strap me in Mike I am not going to run away... you have my car"

"I don't want to look like an irresponsible parent" Mike retorted wincing as Harvey nipped his arms.

"Ow Harvey don't-

"The toddler years are the hardest" Mike and Harvey both whipped their heads around to see one of the sales assistant ladies looking over at them smiling.

"He is cute, how old is he?" Mike stuttered for a minute trying to ignore the look Harvey was giving him "He has just turned three" Mike said pushing the cart over to speak to the lady. "You have kids?" Mike asked "I have one little boy" The lady replied "My name is Emma by the way and who may you be" "I am Mike and this is my son Harvey.

"Maybe we could set up a play date one day my little boy is four so a little older than yours but I am sure they would get on"

"Yeah that sounds good" Mike said pushing Harvey's little hand away as the lawyer tried to grab for his shirt intending on pinching him so the attention was re- diverted to him.

"Aw you want some attention sweetie I have a wolly pwolly" Emma offered seeing Harvey get upset, Harvey wanted to scream at the way he was being spoken to" and reached out for Mike again hitting him with the polar bear.

"I am sure he would love a lolly pwolly" Mike said opening the treat and ruffling Harvey's hair as he passed the lolly to Harvey who knocked it onto the floor giving Mike the death glare.

"Sorry Emma we need to be going Harvey gets cranky easily in the toddler stage we are shopping for potty training materials" Harvey had an idea to get the lady to go away, Mike was shocked when Harvey suddenly burst into tears and wouldn't stop, even as Mike lifted him out of the cart and bounced him on his hip, Mike rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

"Sorry Emma I will call you okay" Emma smiled and waved bye to Harvey "I hope he's okay he might need to poopy" she said, as soon as Emma had disappeared from sight Harvey smirked and kicked Mike hard right in his groin.

* * *

"SHIT OWW OW HARVEEEEY" Mike whimpered.

"You are not using me to get a date that was humiliating" Harvey hissed actually looking upset, Mike was worried that he was going to start crying so quickly picked Harvey up and gave him a cuddle.

"I am sorry Harvey, I really didn't mean it to go that far, and I would never intentionally upset you" Mike said feeling awful that he had been an arse to Harvey. Harvey grinned at him "You didn't upset me idiot that was called acting you could try it then you may actually get a date" Harvey said sarcastically, Mike jumped him up abruptly "Come on terror child lets go"

Mike was surprised when Harvey refused to walk or be put back in the cart of even walk, instead he clung onto Mike's t-shirt with his hands and Mike carried him on his hip.

* * *

"What potty do I get" Mike asked himself, he had put Harvey down to walk for a bit and Harvey had walked down to the end of the isle and was currently trying to pretend that he was not interested in the bath toys that were vividly drawing his attention. "You've got 'cars' or 'ducks' Harvey which one do you want?" Mike asked as he looked at the boxes, "Harvey" Mike called smiling as he walked down to the end of the isle smiling as he saw Harvey playing with a squirting octopus, He picked up a package of bath toys and handed them to Harvey who looked up at him embarrassed at having being caught.

"Mike. I" Harvey started about to apologise and protest.  
"Harvey you are a toddler you can play all you want it doesn't bother me now come and pick a potty, there limited we've got 'ducks' or 'cars' "You want me to pick?" Harvey asked normally, the isle was empty so it was okay for them to communicate as two adults instead of one adult and a toddler "Yes Harvey you are going to use it, not me so you pick your potty" Mike encouraged gently not wanting to embarass Harvey anymore than was necessary.

Harvey pointed at the one with 'cars' he liked his cars and certainly did not want the babyish ducky one. "That one looks stupid" Harvey told Mike gesturing to the duck one, Mike smiled and placed the requested potty in the cart shaking his head at Harvey moving onto look at potty training pants, seeing a parenting book on the way past he quickly grabbed it. "Okay it says here I can put you in a pull up diaper while we train or go straight to underwear, given by the expense of your apartment I think pull ups is the best thing and underwear later" Harvey nodded absentmindedly as he tried to open his new toys Mike smiled down at him. "You want me to open these, they won't mind we can just tell them when we pay for everything" He offered kindly knowing that Harvey wanted to play with them but he didn't want to humiliate him by asking. Harvey looked up at Mike passing him the net bag and nodded shyly. "You want to go back in the cart your legs might get tired walking a lot" Harvey replied again with a nod and allowed himself to be lifted into the seat. Mike smiled at his boss playing with the bath toys and making noises as he acted out a game with them resisting the urge to ruffle Harvey's hair even as a toddler Harvey had gorgeous thick brown locks.

* * *

Mike sighed , Harvey was scowling when he saw the underwear on offer, "I will not wear supermarket branded underwear" Harvey scoffed refusing to even touch them and acting like he would contract a disease if he put them on "Mine are from my tailors" he told Mike smiling

"You get your underwear from your suit shop, why am I not surprised" Mike muttered rolling his eyes picking up a pack of 'spider man' and 'monster' underwear in Harvey's size "Harvey!" Mike said firmly as Harvey was deliberately knocking things of the racks for his own amusement, he really was a little monster

"Listen here Harvey we are not getting you 'suited' underwear Mike laughed "Stop being a spoiled brat and pick or I will pick for you and ' Dora the explorer looks nice" Mike commented raising his eyebrows grinning "I am a boy Mike in case it escaped your attention" Harvey said cockily gesturing to himself "Two minutes to pick" Mike warned not surprised when Harvey shook his head and instead drummed his feet against the cart grabbing to knock something else on the floor. " Stop it people have to come back and pick things up Harvey" Mike said sternly Harvey shrugged and deliberately looked at Mike as he knocked another thing of off. Mike ignored him picking the t-shirt up "Okay fine, there I have picked" Mike said fed up as he dropped one pack of spider man and one monster pack into the cart along with two packages of 'cars' pullups into the cart and moved away from the underwear. Harvey whined outraged, he couldn't speak because the shop was now busy "Ahhhh ahhhhahaaha" Harvey cried not believing that Mike had actually made good of his threat he had thought that he was bluffing. Mike quickly picked a blue plastic booster seat and put it in the cart before searching for something else that he decided they would need, he ignored Harvey's tantrum as it was now escalating as he through his polar bear out the cart and then whined when he realised what he had done, crying for it he made grabby hands. Mike picked it up and held it before he gave it back, Harvey whined trying to sit forward to grab for it.

"No you can have it if you stop being naughty and throwing things, you are going to get us chucked out the shop" Mike warned watching as Harvey cuddled it close to his chest and rubbed at his eyes. Mike realised that as much as Harvey could be adult one moment, the next he was very much in toddler mode and he didn't know how to stop going into it.

* * *

"What is your favourite colour" Mike asked Harvey as the came to the rugs section, "Why" Harvey huffed "I just want to know" Mike answered not letting on what he was doing "What is your least favourite colour" Mike asked slyly, Harvey muttered "Red" and started to look through the story book that Mike had given him to occupy him or rather to stop the screaming as he was getting some pretty bad look, Harvey didn't notice as Mike deliberately picked up the 'Red' rug deciding that it would do nicely for his plan.

"You hungry Harvey, we've got all we need and I could go for some Pizza"

"Do you ever eat proper food" Harvey asked actually looking up with a raised eyebrow feeling hungry for pizza now that Mike had mentioned it "Pizza is la belle Italia" Mike pronounced in an Italian accent making Harvey smirk- it was almost a smile.

* * *

"Harvey I am sorry you have to sit in the high chair but you couldn't reach the table" Mike explained looking through the menu as Harvey cried at having to sit in the high chair "You could have brought my booster seat " Harvey whispered furiously outraged that other people were seeing him sat in a high chair. Harvey Specter in a high chair. "Harvey no-one in this room see's you as anything other than a toddler, you look like a toddler so no-one will question it okay, now you can sit on my knee if you want but I can imagine what your answer will be and I assume it won't be G rated and- Mike said with grin as he thought of what mini Harvey's rant would be like, he was cut off as Harvey nodded and held his arms out to him whimpering. Mike smiled and unfastened Harvey from the high chair and lifted him to sit on his knee. "What pizza do you want?" Mike asked as Harvey shuffled about and bounced trying to get comfortable "Pwizza wushwoom and gwoats weese" Harvey said looking up at the waitress who smiled at them.

"He's a little cutie" Mike smiled and nodded Harvey smiled and blew the waitress a kiss getting an evil idea in his head he spoke in his best toddler voice "Du weally sexy du me why pwace I'm a wayer" The waitress looked shocked at Mike who blushed embarrassed "Sorry he obviously me heard me say that..beee. before" Mike stammered, the waitress through him a look and gruffly asked if they were ready to order, Mike nodded and gave his order blushing furiously, trying to ignore the waitress who he could hear going on about how parents who were sex maniacs! were bad examples to their children, Harvey had his shin eating grin on as he also listened

"What was that?" Mike asked Harvey as he saw the lawyer grinning, Harvey smiled as he played with Mike's phone which Mike had given to him to keep his mind stimulated and to stop him from wandering about the restaurant as the toddler had wanted to do, after complaining about how crap Mike's phone was and that he needed to join the 21st century Harvey accepted the phone playing a game on it. "It was funny" Harvey grinned whining as the phone was taken from him but smiling as his food arrived.

"Okay you need to go back in your high chair while we eat" "Now-ohhh Mikeeee pleasseee noooo" Mike couldn't tell if Harvey was in toddler mode or if he was just playing on it probably the latter but he caved and allowed Harvey to sit on his knee while he ate "Luckily for you, my clothes don't cost a bomb" Mike said as Harvey repeatedly dropped tomato sauce and cheese on his lap. Harvey smirked and stood on Mike's knees to spread the sauce on his face giggling.

"Harvey. Harvey that is not funny" "Daddy dauce on du"Harvey squealed not showing any sign that he had heard what Mike said. "You called me daddy?" Mike asked stunned "Harvey, Harvey do you know who I am?" Mike asked urgently Harvey nodded "Yes Mike I do you are my daddeee" Harvey mocked rolling his eyes. "No wonder your parents only have one kid one terror was enough, you are a cheeky little brat" Mike joked.

* * *

"You need a bath" Mike decided as Harvey lay on the floor playing with his new cars that Mike had been FORCED to buy he had put his foot down at the veetch laptop that Harvey had wanted because it was $600 and even if he could afford it he would not have bought it as he thought Harvey was spoilt and $600 was a ludicrous price for a toddlers toy.

"Broom burmm broom brumm weeee" "You are not giving me a bath" Harvey told Mike as he sat up still clutching his toys. "I think you will find that I have to, you can't go about stinking you are in diapers and you are covered in food" Harvey stomped his foot "no" he said frowning at Mike. Mike picked him up and carried him to his bedroom.

* * *

"You put me down MIKE PUT ME DOWN" Harvey yelled kicking his feet out, he was getting good at that, lashing out with his feet and he particularly enjoyed nipping, Mike already had marks from Harvey's claws. Mike decided that now would be a good time to use the rug he had bought. He kept a hold of Harvey as he took the rug out the bag I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T LIKE RED IDIOT MIKE YOU IDIOT" Harvey screamed drumming his fists on Mike's chest Mike ignored him and, laid the rug on the floor in the corner of the bathroom lifting Harvey onto it . "Harvey you do not kick and pinch people if you do that then you are going to be sitting in timeout, this rug is timeout. "WHAT YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME NO NO I WILL NOT SIT HERE" Harvey crawled out of his timeout and ran out of the room as Mike turned his back to run the bath. "Harvey you stay in timeout" Mike said as he placed him back on the rug, Harvey tucked his knees into his chin and started to cry, not screaming any more but crying. Mike looked over at him feeling guilty he wanted to go over and offer Harvey a cuddle and to make him laugh.

"Mike sorry, Mike sowaaay Mike swoawaayy" Harvey got up from the rug and crawled over to Mike laying his head in his lap. Mike lifted him onto a proper hold and rubbed his back as Harvey cried on his shoulder, his little body shaking as he sniffed and sucked his thumb. "It's okay Harvey I accept your apology your toddler side took over a bit I think, shall we have a nice warm bath it will calm you" Mike cooed to Harvey not stopping the rubbing of his back. Harvey nodded and whimpered a bit as Mike pulled him away from his shoulder "Shush shush- come on let's get you undressed and into your bath and then we can get your jammys on and cuddle for a bit" Mike smiled as he saw that Harvey had fallen asleep on his shoulder sucking his thumb, Mike ran a hand through his own hair, "Alright you win as usual, no bath tonight"


	3. Play date

"Harvey" Mike called as he looked at the toddler he felt worried. Mike had been busy briefing some files as Harvey ran past him trailing his long cuddly snake, it was not that that concerned Mike he was pleased that Harvey was acting more like a child it was the state of dress that bothered him, in that Harvey was not dressed his little naked bottom was proudly on display. "Harvey where is your diaper" Mike asked the question for about the fifth time today, bending to Harvey's level smiling as Harvey leaned in for a cuddle and held his hands up smiling.

"Where did you put your diaper" Mike asked raising an eyebrow picking Harvey up and tickling the toddlers sides slightly Harvey looked up at him before grinning mischievously "hiding" Harvey replied waving his hands in the air to demonstrate his point.

"Your diaper is hiding?" Mike repeated rolling his eyes when he was faced with a nod "Do you think that you can help Mike find it" the associate slowly asked his boss pleased when Harvey nodded. Mike put him down on the floor following Harvey as the tot pulled at his hand dragging him into his bedroom. Harvey's bed had now been replaced by a toddler bed well it was still there but Mike had ordered a toddler bed as he felt worried about allowing Harvey to sleep in the bed meant for an adult. Harvey had been living with Mike for a month and neither him nor Donna knew when if ever the potion would wear off. Harvey was in toddler mode a lot of the time and he didn't fight it off as much as he had done previously, he enjoyed having no responsibilities and being able to play all day and when he wanted to.

* * *

"Your diapers in your closet" Mike asked as, they reached the bedroom Harvey pointed at the door" Mike went over and opened the door laughing at what greeted him, Harvey had hung his diaper on the door handle, "Nice Mr," Harvey laughed and climbed onto his bed bare bottomed jumping up and down. Mike took the wet diaper placing it in one of the diaper changing bags quickly wiping his hand shaking his head as Harvey rolled about on the bed delighted with his little practicle joke. Mike wanted to quickly get a diaper on Mike he didn't want to have to wash the sheets, he had loads of work to do before they were going out later.

"Come on Harvey lie down for your diaper" Mike said kneeling on the bed, Harvey giggled and rolled onto his bottom lying on the bed exploring his willy "You are going to give me grey hairs and I am only 26" Mike mock complained as he diapered Harvey.

"Now Harvey your diaper stays on until we have mastered potty training" Mike stressed "Harvey!" Mike warned as the toddlers fingers made their way to the tabs, they had tried potty training Harvey the next day after Mike had purchased the potty but the toddler just couldn't get it he wouldn't use the potty even though he had protested vehemently against wearing diapers. Mike wasn't quick enough to tell when Harvey had to go as he was not used to dealing with a little toddler. On the first day of toilet training they had managed to go through one whole pack of Spiderman underwear in one day.

"Harvey how old were you when you were fully potty trained" Mike asked surprised that at three Harvey couldn't master potty training. Harvey planted his head onto his pillow shrugging his head as he popped his pacifier In his mouth. Mike was hoping that the toddler would fall asleep for a little nap "Maybe we need to wait then until you are bigger" Mike said lying down on old Harvey's bed, Harvey crawled off his toddler bed and climbed onto the same one Mike was on, he climbed onto Mike's hips straddling him "Hordey" Harvey said as he sucked his thumb grinning at Mike. "Mike get up we gwots to pway" Harvey whined "Stop be bwowing pupee" "

"I am not boring I am going to take you out today" Mike told the toddler who raised his ittle eyebrow wondering where on earth the puppy was going to take him. "Somewhere good" Harvey asked. Mike grinned "Somewhere awesome where adults can go to socialize and kids go to play" "This adult wouldn't happen to be Rachel would it?" Harvey enquired as lay on his tummy cuddling his snake. Mike shook his head smiling at the todder; nothing got by Harvey. "It may be it may be because Rachel is taking her nephew" Mike finished quickly jumping up from the bed before Harvey could start shouting abuse at him.

* * *

Mike started to get worried when Harvey entered the room seconds later wearing a shit eating grin, that was never a good sign, it usually meant he was about to screw you. "What did you do before you had a toddler to get dates?" He asked looking very smug, smiled even as a toddler Harvey could make him feel inferior. "Haha Harvey you are hilarious now march your butt into your room and get dressed" Harvey rolled his eyes at Mike as he toddled off. Mike followed closely behind him sniggering at the little boy being directed at him.

"You can't use me to get a date with your 'girlfriend'" Harvey complained as he struggled with trying to put his hoodie on getting tangled up in the arms. Mike sighed and helped him out of the mess. "I'm not using you to get a date, Rachel just happened to be taking her nephew Ben to Monkey world" Mike tried to explain, Harvey pouted crossing his arms as Mike tied his high tops "You can't take me I will tell Donna that you are using me" Harvey threatened wagging his eyebrows smirking. "Kid it was Donna's idea" Mike explained taking delight at seeing the outrage on Harvey's face "Okay Donna is fired and you are in so much trouble" "Yeah and what are you going to do" Mike asked as he felt the three year olds tiny hands aimed slaps at his legs.

* * *

"I am not going in" Harvey wailed as Mike had to practically drag him out the car as Harvey was refusing to go to the play area. "NO NO NO NOT GOING" Harvey screamed, some parents through Mike some sympathetic looks glad that it was not their child who was being difficult in public. Mike hauled Harvey onto his hip trying to open the stroller with his foot while trying to keep a hold of the flailing toddler Harvey was struggling so much that Mike was feared that he may drop him. "Harvey stop it" Mike instructed forcing Harvey into the stroller avoiding the kicks that Harvey was aiming to his jewels. "Harvey we are going to play not get shot what is up with you?"

"YOU ARE NOT USING ME" Harvey screamed again, Mike ignored him grabbing the diaper bag pushing the stroller towards the entrance.

"Mike" Rachel called seeing Mike come in with the stroller "Hi Rachel how are you?" "Yeah I am great thanks how is Harvey?" Rachel whispered leaning into Mike "He is a nightmare" Mike whispered back looking over to Harvey who was leaning back in his stroller arms crossed not looking at all happy. "We have good and bad days don't we Harvey" Mike asked ruffling Harvey's hair, Harvey aimed a good kick to Mike's leg "Harvey stop it" "ahhh" Harvey whined

"You fancy a coffee we can let the kids play or Harvey sulk" Mike nodded in agreement "Yeah coffee sounds good, where is Ben then?" "He was in the ball pit just a few minutes before you came" Rachel said as they sat in the café "Harvey let's get you out" Mike said bending down and unfastening the clips of 'Harvey's prison'. Harvey stormed over to the play mat and sat down crossing his arms turning away from Mike "He looks like a handful" Rachel said sympathetically as she returned with their coffees "He can be but we also have fun at other times he is a great kid just stubborn"

"Harvey would you like some juice or Milk" Harvey wanted to say no but he really was thirsty, he toddled over to the table and climbed onto Mike's knee grabbing his sippy cup and going back to his sulking on the floor.

A while later Harvey started to get bored and looking around at all the toys surrounding him, he just wanted to play with everything.

"Auntie Rachel can I play with baby Harvey" Harvey looked up at that glaring at the boy who had called him a baby. "Go ask Harvey if he wants to play sweetie" Rachel encouraged. Ben hung back a bit leaning against his aunties leg. "Ben is a bit shy aren't we sweetie" "Hey Ben I am Mike would you like to go an see if Harvey would like to play?" Mike asked, Ben nodded shyly taking Mike's outstretched hand

"Yeah are you Harvey's daddy?" Ben asked as they walked over to where Harvey was busy building Pearson Hardman with the coloured blocks. "Harvey I have a friend for you here" Harvey usually would have answered that with a rude comment but seeing the little boys pathetic looking face and he was bored playing by himself he nodded allowing the tiny four year old to sit next to him . "What do you want to build" Harvey asked "What are du dwoing" Ben asked when Harvey heard him talk in toddler speak it reminded him of the fact that he had to do the same. "I building daddy's work" Harvey told him "That cwool cwan I help you" Harvey pulled the remaining blocks away from Ben "I don't want you to play blocks with me"

"You can build your own" Harvey instructed, not wanting the kid to play with him. Ben pouted he wanted to play with Harvey, but started to build a house. Harvey looked over at the little boy, he looked so wimpy and weedy and Harvey at three one year younger than him was near enough the same height. Harvey tried to remember what the kid was called "Benny do you want to hwelp me build den" Ben grinned leaping up from the floor and bounding over to where Harvey was.

"What's the story with Ben then, he looks quite nervous and uneasy" Mike asked as he and Rachel sat drinking their coffee watching the kids "Let's just say his dad was not a very nice man, my sister is raising him by herself he is a beautiful little boy but his dad neglected him and he is shy and acts younger than his actual age"

"Poor kid he seems like an intelligent todder" Mike replied watching as Ben was helping Harvey with his model.

"He is he is very bright but he gets nervous easily and doesn't have many friends, look Harvey is playing with him" Mike looked over to where Rachel was gesturing to and could see Harvey smiling and giggling as the two of them built their tower. "Mike look" Harvey yelled beckoning the young man over. Mike smiled walking over and kneeling in between the two little boys "Hey guys, Harvey is this our work?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow at the toddler who nodded smiling sheepishly.

"Now after all your hard work I bet you boys are ready for some ice-cream" Harvey was up and toddling towards the table before Mike could say another word. Ben hesitantly made to get up sitting down again "Ben you too you like ice-cream?" Mike asked Ben looked up at Mike with teary eyes "I get to come too?" He choked out, Mike felt like he had been stabbed in the heart this little boy didn't think he was worthy of an ice-cream, his father really must of made him feel like shit. "Yes of course you get ice-cream, now would you like a piggy back" Ben nodded and Mike hoisted him onto his back

"Harvey you like being with Mike then?" Rachel asked as she helped Harvey pick an ice-cream from the menu, Harvey nodded "The puppy is quite fun" Rachel smiled at the senior partners reply, she noticed Harvey's frown when he saw Mike carrying ben "It's okay Harvey, Ben was just a little upset okay" Harvey was going to say something but it hit him how happy Ben looked since they arrived, and he wasn't a complete pig he felt sorry for the little boy.

"So what do you say we grab a movie and pizza tonight" Mike suggested as he mopped Harvey's face and clothes with a wet wipe after the toddlers attack on the chocolate ice-cream. "Wow has anyone ever said you know how to treat a woman Mike" Rachel replied jokingly Mike laughed "It has been said"

"That sounds good though dinner and a movie I have Ben so if it's okay I can bring him"

"Yeah go for it we can put him and Harvey in front of the TV" Mike replied ignoring how much of a parent he sounded.

* * *

"When is Ben coming?" Harvey asked Mike as he climbed onto the sofa holding his 'brother bear' story book, Mike had promised him a story.

"Soon so we need you bathed and ready for bed Mr" Mike replied switching the internet off and shutting his laptop down.

"I thought you said we could watch movies" Harvey complained as he trudged behind Mike into the bathroom, "We are Harvey but I need you ready for bed so when the movie is finished you guys go straight to sleep" Mike thought that the 'guys' part would have gone over Harvey's head "What Rachel's staying the night, you hoping to get lucky pup" Harvey teased, Mike smiled awkwardly and nodded

"Come on Harvey let's have a race and see if you can take your clothes on in two minutes" Harvey's attention was fully engaged in the challenge he had been set and he quickly pulled his clothes off. Mike shook his head un taping the diaper and plopped his boss into the water.

"Harvey what would you say if I was to allow Donna to babysit you if I was to go out with Rachel" Mike asked hoping that Harvey wouldn't mind "I trust and like Donna " Harvey replied in between Making boat engine noises as he ran the toy over the bath tiles. Mike grinned satisfied and washed the toddlers hair making sure not to get the soap in mini Harvey's eyes otherwise there would be tantrums.

* * *

"Mike have you ever had a girlfriend before?" Harvey asked suddenly staring at Mike with his wide brown eyes he didn't seem to be mocking Mike "I have had a few but they used to treat me like their own personal performing circus monkey" Harvey scrunched his little nose up but nodded "They used you for your brain" Mike nodded "Yep high school and I really didn't get on" Mike confided "Right let's get you into your pyjamas, Ben will be here soon" Harvey nodded standing up he hadn't realised how hard life must have been for the pup and his constant digs didn't exactly help.

"You are actually going to wear wearing those pyjamas, I thought you would be on the phone to Donna screaming abuse" Mike said as the toddler stood before him in just his diaper and vest holding the chosen pyjamas Harvey nodded as Mike fastened the poppers on the onesie "I like these dammys they have awiens on dem. Mike had noticed that as Harvey got tired his speech started to regress and he couldn't help but find it adorable " "Donna will be pleased that you finally like something she bought, I know she was disappointed about the monkey ones with the feet" Mike said to Harvey as the toddler sat on the couch waiting for his milk Harvey ignored the remark climbing down and going into his bedroom to get some movies bringing them back to Mike.

"Yeah nice try kiddo- Mike said as he read the films that Harvey had brought from his movie collection" I seriously don't think I should let you watch 'the law abiding citizen' or 'Taken' do you have any kids films" Harvey gave him one of his favourite 'Are you shiting me looks' Mike sighed realising that he hadn't bought any kids movies he hoped Rachel would have thought to bring some "Do you have an i-pad?" Mike asked getting an idea; Harvey nodded as he dragged his mega blocks out. "We can download some movies" Mike decided grabbing the I-pad from the table "Do you like disney? They have some awesome movies, Ben would like them too" Mike said as he picked some ignoring the filthy look Harvey shot him.

* * *

"Okay you guys be okay in here, Rachel and I will be in the room next door, Harvey be nice" Mike warned the toddler who was sat on the couch with his blankey, snake and was twirling a pacifier in his hand another one in his mouth, he looked the picture of innocence but could be a right little horror when he wanted to be. After discovering that Mike had nothing that the little boys could sit and watch he had downloaded the Madagascar films and had put the third one on for the little boys while he and Rachel enjoyed a nice glass of wine as they watched 'Ghost'. "This movie is rubbish" Harvey decided , secretly enjoying the movie, he thought that he would be made fun of for watching kids movies (he didn't think that no-one would know that he used to be a man, he was sitting with a four year old after all) he was intrigued by the animals who could talk he just felt babyish sitting there watching it "You want to make a den" Harvey asked crouching onto the floor stripping the cushions of the couch. Ben who was enjoying the movie but felt nervous to say nodded Harvey noticed this "How about we build a den and watch the movie in it" Ben grinned nodding sliding off the couch to sit next to Harvey "Shall we go and see what Mike and Rachel are doing?" Harvey asked once they were sitting in their den, Harvey wanted to go and annoy Mike just to make the situation awkward but he also wasn't very happy about being away from Mike for so long he felt like he had been abandoned. Harvey knew he was being silly and over exaggerating the situation as Mike was only just next door.

* * *

"Mike" Harvey cried he knew that if he appeared upset he would be given some more attention. Mike turned around groaning as he pulled away from Rachel "bwottle Mike" Harvey cried walking over to the couch climbing onto Mike's knee "It's not bedtime yet bottles are for bed time" Mike explained hoisting Harvey onto his hip ready to take him back through to the 'kids room "Now though bottle fwirstay" Harvey cried hitting his fists off Mike's chest

"Rachel does Ben still have a bottle" Mike asked as Rachel followed him out the room "No he doesn't have a bottle any more, I have a plastic cup for him that he has his warm banana milk In" "We've got sippy cups if he wants to use that" Mike suggested taking the bottle out the cupboard along with a sippy cup

"Sorry Mike he will only use his own" Rachel said "That's okay, Harvey likes all his own things as well, don't you" Harvey nodded as he popped his pacifier back in his mouth leaning his head tiredly on Mike's neck

"Aunty Rachel me and Harvey mwade a cool den" Ben said running into the room wondering where his new little friend went to "Aunty RACHEL" Ben cried pulling at Rachel's dress "

* * *

Oh wow let's go see what you guys made"

"This is good guys" Rachel cooed bending down to see the den that the boys had made. "Wow this looks amazing Harvey did you help" Harvey nodded shyly hiding in Mike's chest "I think he's getting tired Mike, he looks exhausted" Rachel said smiling at Harvey, she was used to dealing with Ben when he was tired and she could see that the little boys energy had suddenly dropped. "Yeah you are aren't you we've had a long busy exciting day today tomorrow I think we could go to the park, does that sound good Harvey?" Harvey looked up at Mike smiling "Bottle and bed yeah" Mike said carrying Harvey over to the couch to feed him.


End file.
